


you'll grow into it

by renquise



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk is pretty sure that Hakyeon isn't even stealing his clothes on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll grow into it

The thing is, Sanghyuk is used to temporarily losing some of his clothes while they’re traveling. They’ve gotten pretty good at keeping their things more or less organized while they’re in a different hotel room every night, but clothes inevitably spill over into other suitcases or get stolen for a late-night run to the convenience store. By the end of a trip, Sanghyuk is usually left hoping that someone has his other pants somewhere in their luggage and that he can can find his spare pairs of socks before he has to resort to stealing clean ones from Jaehwan, or his airport fashion when they come back is going to be super interesting.

So that’s probably why he meets Hakyeon in the hotel hallway wearing his shirt.

”Hm?” Hakyeon says. His hair is sideswept and messy, and he’s still bare-faced.

“My shirt,” Sanghyuk says. “You stole it.”

“I did?” Hakyeon says, plucking at his shirt and looking down at it. He squints at it, still sleep-fogged. “Oh. Well, you don’t mind, do you, Hyukkie?” He loops an arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulders and shakes him back and forth.

Sanghyuk goes limp and flops onto him, because it’s one of the few effective defense mechanisms against Hakyeon being Hakyeon. He’s freed from Hakyeon’s loving python clasp when Jaehwan straggles out of his room and makes a sleepy attempt at nagging him not to crush their mostly-benevolent leader right before a performance. Hakyeon lets of go him to mercilessly cuddle Jaehwan into submission for putting his leaderly benevolence into question.

His shirt isn’t even that huge on Hakyeon. It hangs kind of loose over the dip of his spine, but he’s not swimming in it or anything. Hakyeon keeps absently pushing the sleeves up his forearms during the day to keep them out of his way, though, and Sanghyuk keeps on noticing.

“Sanghyuk, roll my sleeves up for me?” Hakyeon asks when they’re washing their hands in the restaurant bathroom before supper, his hands wet and his sleeves drooping over his wrists again, threatening to dip into the water.

Sanghyuk lets out a sigh for form’s sake and rolls Hakyeon’s sleeves up over his elbows, first one and then the other when Hakyeon holds them out to him.

“Thanks,” Hakyeon says, bumping their hips together.

It’s kind of irresistible to run his hands under the faucet again and press them to the back of Hakyeon’s shirt to leave wet handprints, especially when Hakyeon curls his shoulders up with a gleeful shriek and twists around to punch his shoulder. Totally worth it.

“No respect at all,” Hakyeon says happily. “Absolutely terrible.” He squeezes the back of Sanghyuk’s neck and drags him back into the restaurant.

Sanghyuk eventually gets his shirt back, like always, even though he’s pretty sure it makes a detour through both Taekwoon and Hongbin’s luggage first.

 

* * *

 

The next time it happens, they're six hours deep in a practice session, and Hakyeon grabs Sanghyuk's jacket off the floor and drapes it over himself as everyone starts straggling out for a break. 

“Shh, let your old mom get two winks, okay?” he says, waving a hand at Sanghyuk and tugging the jacket closer around him as he flops down on the mats in the corner of the practice room.

Hakyeon is pretty much the undisputed master of twenty-minute power naps at this point, maybe even beating out Wonshik. It takes him only two seconds to drop off, his features smoothing out. He might be kind of drooling, too. 

Sanghyuk feels the urge to poke at his cheek, because it looks soft and temptingly defenseless, but he doesn’t because he’s not a jerk. He sits down by Hakyeon instead and takes his phone out to text Sungjae or play a game or something. 

Hongbin pokes his head back into the door, opening his mouth to shout across the room before seeing Hakyeon asleep. 

“We’re getting takeout,” he whisper-shouts at Sanghyuk. “Do you want to come?”

“Get me noodles?” Sanghyuk mouths back.

“‘Kay," Hongbin says. "Same for Hakyeon-hyung, you think?"

"I guess?" Sanghyuk says. Hakyeon usually likes noodles, and it doesn't seem worth waking him up just to ask him. 

Hongbin disappears back out the door and Sanghyuk kicks his feet, looking at his phone. He doesn’t _need_ to stick around. There’s still a bunch of backup dancers hanging around the corridor and chatting, and it’s their familiar practice room. Still. Hakyeon might wake up and wonder where they all went, or something. 

He hears Hakyeon suddenly shift and blink half awake.

“Oh, shoot," Hakyeon says muzzily, scrubbing a hand across his face, "I need to talk to the choreographers about changing the schedule for tomorrow,” 

“I can do that,” Sanghyuk says, pushing him back down on the mat and standing up. He just saw one of them pass by in the corridor, anyway.

Hakyeon blinks at him, kind of bleary. But Sanghyuk freezes, because there’s something different in the weight of it. Maybe. 

“Okay,” Hakyeon says, simply. He lays back down, pulling the coat over him. “Thanks, Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk opens his mouth to ask if noodles are okay for dinner, but Hakyeon is already dropping back off, his breathing going slow again. He rolls over to face the wall, and the jacket slips off his shoulder. Sanghyuk stands up and tucks his phone into his back pocket, and then bends back down to pull at the jacket so that it covers Hakyeon's shoulder properly. 

Awake, Hakyeon never really looks small, takes up too much space in a room to be anything close to small. But right now, he kind of does, curled up and asleep under Sanghyuk’s coat. 

Sanghyuk shakes himself and goes to find the choreographers. He hopes the others bring back extra portions, because he’s super hungry.

 

* * *

 

The next time Hakyeon steals his clothes, Sanghyuk doesn't even notice until he pulls on his hoodie while they're trying to get ready and out the door. He slips his arms into the sleeves, and realizes that his hoodie is warm on the inside. 

It's weird. Sanghyuk shrugs it closer around himself, the morning cold creeping under his t-shirt.

It smells like Hakyeon, he realizes. He pushes his face into his hoodie and breathes in, and yep, that's Hakyeon-hyung. 

Hakyeon had a really early schedule this morning, he remembers now. Sanghyuk can imagine him puttering around the dorm to get ready, maybe grabbing Sanghyuk's hoodie from the couch to ward off early morning shivers as he brushed his teeth and put his hair into order. They've all been busy this year, really, but waking up to find Hakyeon already gone is normal these days.

It sounds weird to say that Sanghyuk misses Hakyeon shaking him awake at terrible-o-clock in the morning, but he does, kinda. It used to be part of the morning ritual: feeling Hakyeon’s hand on his shoulder and pretending to still be asleep before rolling over to capture Hakyeon’s feet and making him topple over into the blankets with a squawk.

Maybe that’s why he knows the smell of Hakyeon early in the morning, from his face tucked into Hakyeon’s neck as he muttered five more minutes, come on, hyung, and Hakyeon heaved a sigh and ran careful fingers through his hair, Wonshik still snoring peacefully alongside them.

It hasn’t happened for awhile, and Sanghyuk kind of misses it. 

It's not a surprise that Hakyeon is a comfortable, sometimes-overbearing part of his life—Sanghyuk knows that, knows that Hakyeon knows him really, really well, better than a lot of people. It was Hakyeon who pulled his legs into his lap and worked slow, firm circles around his knees with his fingers when they were achy from growing pains. It shouldn’t be a surprise that he knows what Hakyeon smells like in the morning, sleep-warm and muted. 

Taekwoon puts a hand on his back to usher him out the door. Sanghyuk pulls his hood up and shoves his feet into his shoes as fast as he can, because winning the battle for shotgun in the car is no joke when Hakyeon isn’t here to automatically claim the front seat.

He opens his chat with Sungjae once he’s in the front seat and he’s done with tilting the seat back to mostly-accidentally knock against Taekwoon’s knees (because of his hilarious huffy noises).

 

**Sanghyuk 6:02**  
is it weird to smell someones hoodie

 

He sends it before he can regret it. Sungjae must be up already, too, because he answers back in a few seconds.

 

**Sungjae 6:03**  
depends whose hoodie it is??

**Sanghyuk 6:03**  
technically its my own i guess?

**Sungjae 6:04**  
are you going around sniffing peoples hoodies han sanghyuk

**Sungjae 6:04**  
if you are thats okay ur still my friend  
you can smell my hoodies if you want

**Sanghyuk 6:05**  
thx dude youre a pal

**Sungjae 6:05**  
np always here to support you in your life decisions  
even if they involve being weird about someones hoodie

 

Sungjae is no help, but he does take Sanghyuk’s mind off of it, kind of.

 

* * *

 

Seeing your members with their pants off is pretty much a fact of idol life, especially in dressing rooms, and especially when your stage pants are tight enough to need last-minute reinforcement.

“Sungjae was telling me that BTOB got a bunch of attention from Minhyuk splitting his pants onstage,” Sanghyuk says very seriously as one of their stylists lays a line of stitches along the crotch seam of Hakyeon’s pants. Sanghyuk takes a sip from his drink and nods sagely. “It could totally be good exposure. Do it for VIXX, leader.”

He giggles and ducks away from Hakyeon’s inevitable neck-chop.

“Hyung, do you need pants?” Wonshik shouts over the low din of staff trying to make sure none of them go onstage half-dressed. He waves a pair of sweatpants enthusiastically from across the dressing room.

“Nah, I need to put those back on in two seconds, anyway,” Hakyeon calls back, his attention already back on his phone. He drops down into a chair and tucks his legs up underneath himself, and then leans to the side to grab a jacket off the chair next to him. He drapes it over his shoulders and arranges it to cover his thighs with one hand, still texting with the other. 

It takes Sanghyuk a second to realize that he left his stage jacket over the back of that chair. It gets pretty hot after wearing it for awhile, and he doesn’t want to sweat through it before he even gets under the glare of the stage lights.

He looks over, and yep. That’s his jacket over Hakyeon’s shoulders and mostly covering his bare thighs.

Hakyeon grins at his phone screen, absentmindedly bringing his hand up to smooth his bangs and settle the jacket more firmly onto his shoulders. He shifts in the chair to get more comfortable, his thighs flexing and the jacket riding up to show the black edge of his underwear against his skin.

Sanghyuk jumps when someone pokes him in the side, almost dropping his drink all over his pants. 

Hongbin raises his eyebrows at him. “What are you staring at?”

“Nothing,” Sanghyuk says quickly. He doesn't need his coat right away, not really. He flops down next to Taekwoon to make slurping noises with his straw until Taekwoon lets out a sigh and swats him away.

Sanghyuk opens his chat with Sungjae again that night while he’s laying over the covers with his hair still damp, listening to the hiss of the shower in the next room over.

 

**Sanghyuk 2:59**  
so hey you know that thing where girls wear their boyfriends shirt  
with bare legs  
like in dramas

**Sanghyuk 3:01**  
that’s a thing right

**Sungjae 3:05**  
haha sure I guess?? its rly cute

**Sungjae 3:05**  
wait why

**Sungjae 3:06**  
omg  
are you having a secret scandal  
are they cute  
are you sneaking out on secret meetings

**Sanghyuk 3:07**  
nonononono  
no

 

Sanghyuk pauses with his fingers over the screen after typing out as many “no”s as will fit into the text box.

Elaborating with “No, it’s because one of the hyungs did it with my stage jacket and it made me feel things. Also, totally and completely unrelatedly, did you know Hakyeon-hyung has nice thighs,” would be. Kind of weird. And Sungjae might tell Donggeun about it, who might mention it to Minhyuk, who would definitely, definitely tell Hakyeon.

 

**Sanghyuk 3:09**  
idk wonshik hyung mentioned it

**Sungjae 3:10**  
okay???

 

(He feels a little guilty for throwing Wonshik under the bus, since Wonshik would probably get as far as saying something about legs before trying to backpedal frantically, but it passes pretty quickly.)

Sungjae’s next message is a sticker of an egg with sexy legs, which is enough of an excuse to smoothly derail the conversation into sticker spam.

He hears the shower shut off, and a few minutes after, Hakyeon pops his head into the room, his hair damp and a towel slung around his neck. “Dry your hair before you sleep, Hyukkie,” he calls.

Sanghyuk’s eyes dart down to Hakyeon’s legs. He’s wearing sweatpants, and the largest expanse of skin he's showing is the strip of bare ankle above his mom slippers. They're nice ankles.

“Okay,” Sanghyuk stammers. “Um. Sleep well.”

Hakyeon smiles at him and waggles his fingers in a little wave before disappearing out the door again.

Sanghyuk rolls over to groan into his pillow, because thinking of Hakyeon’s bare thighs is. Well, it’s one thing. Thinking about Hakyeon’s ankles is a whole other level of weird, and he’s not sure he’s ready for that at all. 

Jaehwan flops down beside him soon after and asks him why he’s trying to suffocate himself. Sanghyuk steamrolls over him to avoid trying to think of a response.

 

* * *

 

Sanghyuk is pretty sure that they all hit the punch-drunk tiredness point of rehearsals about half an hour ago, judging by the increasing intensity and pitch of Jaehwan’s animal impressions. There were problems with the lights all evening, and they're still waiting for the lighting cues to get sorted out again. There’s nothing to do but wait, really. Sanghyuk rocks back and forth on his heels. Waiting is kind of the worst of part of the whole idol job, sometimes. 

He glances over to the other side of the stage, where Hakyeon is running through the bridge choreo with Wonshik. Hakyeon catches his eye and breaks off the choreo halfway through, letting his arms flop down by his sides. He wanders purposefully over to Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk expects Hakyeon to drag him into running through a section with them. But instead, Hakyeon closes the last few metres between them at a skip, snatching at Sanghyuk’s beanie and pulling it over his own hair, his bangs sticking out lopsidedly from under it. 

“Spin me around, Hyukkie, I'm bored,” he orders. Sanghyuk lets out an “oof” as Hakyeon clasps his hands around his shoulders and shakes him back and forth. 

Hakyeon isn’t that light, but he is pretty compact, and it’s easy to pick him up and fling him around in a circle, especially when Hakyeon is clinging tightly to his neck. 

Sanghyuk tries to be careful when he slows them down, because it would be super awkward to explain to their fans that they can’t do a performance because their leader got broken in a spinning accident. He can hear Hakyeon giggling helplessly in his ear while Hakyeon tries to get his feet under him, still hanging on tightly. Sanghyuk wouldn't just drop him, obviously.

Hakyeon smacks a kiss onto his cheek as he stands up again, and Sanghyuk makes a dying noise and staggers back like he’s been mortally wounded, trying not to grin too much when Hakyeon laughs gleefully.

Hakyeon darts forward again to press a kiss to his forehead, tugging him down by the back of his neck. Sanghyuk makes more protesting noises and scrunches his eyes shut, lifting his hands to Hakyeon's shoulders to pry him away and try to grab his beanie off Hakyeon’s head.

Sanghyuk opens his eyes and Hakyeon's face is like. Right there. 

His eyes are shining in the half-dark of the techs testing the stage lights, a flood of blue and then pink painting the side of his face and catching the angle of his jaw, and he's breathing hard, half-giggles on the edges of his exhales, and his hair is disheveled and Sanghyuk thinks, oh. And then, oh no. 

He must have waited a second longer than usual to squirm out of Hakyeon's grasp, because Hakyeon blinks and looks confused, his hands loosening on Sanghyuk's neck to a loose clasp.

Something at the back of Sanghyuk's head says, you could kiss him. You could kiss him right now, on the lips. You could kiss him right now, on the lips, and he might like it, who knows.

“Are you feeling okay? Did you eat well before rehearsal?” Hakyeon says, his eyebrows drawing together. 

“I'm fine,” Sanghyuk says. He tries to twist out of Hakyeon’s grip, but Hakyeon slides his hands down to clasp around Sanghyuk's waist with the ease of long experience of clinging to people. Hakyeon is warm as always, pressed against Sanghyuk's back, his chest radiating heat through his thin t-shirt, and Sanghyuk can feel his heart still beating fast.

His own heart is going double-time, and Sanghyuk is pretty sure it’s not for the same reason.

It’s one thing to know that Hakyeon is handsome and that his legs are nice, because Sanghyuk works with a lot of really, really pretty people and because Hakyeon says it himself often enough. It’s kind of another thing to look at Hakyeon’s face and think, I'd really like to kiss that face.

“You know you can talk to me if there’s something wrong, right?” Hakyeon says, shaking him lightly. “I know I haven’t been around much. But anytime you want, just talk to me, okay?”

He sounds tentative, and that makes Sanghyuk a little sad.

“Yeah.” Sanghyuk squeezes Hakyeon’s hands at his waist. “Thanks, hyung.”

Hakyeon hums like he’s not completely convinced, and Sanghyuk can tell that he probably wants to pry, wants to shake a proper answer out of him. But he doesn’t—just squeezes Sanghyuk around the middle and leans up to press a brief kiss to Sanghyuk’s nape before letting him go.

Sanghyuk claps a hand to his neck and wheels around, but Hakyeon is already halfway across the stage and cooing at Jaehwan imitating what might be a dying whale or maybe a foghorn.

Wonshik comes up to him and bumps into his side, asking why he’s imitating that face that Hongbin makes when his eyes look like they’re going to bug out of his head (while still looking very handsome). It’s really satisfying to scoop Wonshik up and spin him around, too, but it’s a different kind of satisfying.

That night, Sanghyuk opens and closes his chat with Sungjae five times before he sets his jaw and types.

 

**Sanghyuk 2:51**  
so hey

**Sanghyuk 2:59**  
what do you do when someone kisses your neck  
and its not an accident

**Sanghyuk 3:02**  
and you kind of want it to happen again  
and maybe you want to kiss them  
not on the neck

 

There’s a long pause on Sungjae’s end. Sanghyuk chews on his lip.

 

**Sungjae 3:15**  
idol or not idol?

**Sungjae 3:16**  
either way just talk to them maybe?  
idk dude sometimes it’s just easier that way

**Sanghyuk 3:20**  
okay  
okay cool

**Sanghyuk 3:21**  
thanks

**Sungjae 3:22**  
np just  
take care ok dude?

 

Sungjae punctuates that with a sticker of a dog doing an emotional thumbs-up. Sanghyuk takes a long, shuddery breath and drops his phone on his chest. He scrubs the heels of his hands into his eyes.

If he’s doing this, he needs a plan.

 

* * *

 

The first hitch in the plan involves trying to find an evening when they’re both back in the dorm before two in the morning. 

It takes weeks, but when one of Hakyeon’s late-night tapings gets cancelled, Sanghyuk seizes his chance. 

“Hey, hyung, do you want to go take a walk by the river?” he blurts out to Hakyeon sitting on the couch. The TV is set to the home shopping channel, and a lady is earnestly explaining why he needs a twenty-CD trot songs collection. Sanghyuk manfully refrains from commenting on it.

Hakyeon blinks up at him from his phone, looks through the darkened window, and then back at him. “Right now?”

The plan is seeming less and less like a plan by the second. The TV plays a snatch of a song about hopeless love and its perils. 

“Yeah?” Sanghyuk says.

Hakyeon checks the time on his phone and purses his lips. Sanghyuk can see him working out how many hours of sleep they can subsist on. He feels kind of bad, because Hakyeon could probably use all the extra sleep he can get, but.

But Hakyeon clicks off his phone screen decisively and swings himself up on his feet, stretching his arms above his head. Sanghyuk definitely doesn’t stare at the sliver of skin between the worn edge of his shirt hem and the edge of his underwear peeking out of his jeans. 

"It’s been a long time since I’ve been to the river,” Hakyeon says with a smile. "Good idea."

“Oh. Okay. Cool,” Sanghyuk says. 

He throws on his jacket and rummages in his closet and grabs the bag of snacks he’s been hiding from everyone, because if all else fails, they can eat snacks and it won’t be that awkward. Maybe. That’s the theory of it, anyway.

Taekwoon blinks at them curiously when he meets the two of them coming out of the elevator. Wonshik pokes out his head from behind Taekwoon’s back.

“We’re going for a walk by the river,” Hakyeon offers cheerily. “Do you want to come?”

Wonshik opens his mouth, probably to be friendly and nice and accompany them even though he probably just got back from a long studio session. “Yeah, sure—” he says. 

Sanghyuk shakes his head at him from behind Hakyeon, trying to convey ix-nay, no no no, don’t do it. 

“Wait. Er. No?” 

Sanghyuk nods slowly. 

“Um, Taekwoon-hyung was going to make us something to eat! Yeah?”

Taekwoon slides a dubious look over at Wonshik, but he pats Sanghyuk’s arm briefly as Wonshik ushers him into the elevator. “Don’t be back too late,” he says. Taekwoon isn’t intimidating anymore, not at all. But he still has a weird way of giving weight to things he says. 

“Just the two of us, then,” Hakyeon says, herding him with an arm behind his back to find a cab. Sanghyuk glances over, and Hakyeon is smiling quietly. “It’s not often that you suggest these kinds of things. What prompted this, hm?”

Sanghyuk means to say something like, maybe I wanted to spend time with you, hyung, but it sticks in his throat because it’s hard to say without making it seem like a joke. Instead, he shrugs and holds the door of the cab open for Hakyeon, sliding in after him. He’s doing really good at this whole talking thing.

When they step out of the cab, it’s just a short walk before they find the Han river black and shining in front of them. It’s nice, with the air fresh and the city lights glimmering on the river, and this half-assed plan to talk to Hakyeon might, maybe, actually work.

And then it starts raining. 

Raining really, really hard.

Hakyeon laughs once they make it to a shelter, shaking the rain out of his hair and rubbing his arms in his thin hoodie, his shoulders drawing up in a shiver.

“We should’ve checked the weather, huh?” he says. He brushes his wet bangs away from his face.

Sanghyuk shrugs out of his jacket and throws it over Hakyeon’s shoulders, because it’s still warm, even if it’s pretty soaked. “They said it was supposed to be nice out,” he says, and winces, because it sounds kind of petulant even to his own ears.

Hakyeon looks at him curiously, at the jacket over his shoulders, at the bag of snacks in his hand, and then back at him again.

“ _Hyukkie,_ ” he says, a grin spreading across his face. It’s visible even in the near-darkness of the shelter, the only light coming from the unsteady flickering of a streetlamp further down the path. “Was this a date?”

“What? No,” Sanghyuk says automatically. And then, “Uh. Kinda?”

“Kinda?” Hakyeon echoes gleefully.

Sanghyuk can’t help but droop a bit.

Because Hakyeon is going to tell him that’s it’s cute, and it’s not even that he minds being cute for Hakyeon all that much, even when Hakyeon is being really annoying about it. It’s that no matter how big he is, he’s always going to be tiny Hyukkie to Hakyeon, and maybe, just maybe, he wants Hakyeon to think of him as something else, too.

He licks his lips. Scuffs his sneakers against the concrete floor of the shelter. It’s still raining hard, the thump of the raindrops on the roof constant, kind of deafening. He’s not really sure what he expected.

Hakyeon’s grin fades. He lifts his hand to Sanghyuk’s shoulder and squeezes it, then scoots in closer to his side, curling his arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulders. “It was a really thoughtful idea. Thanks.”

He’s solid and warm, even rain-drenched, and Sanghyuk can’t help but think of the days way back at the beginning when he missed his mom’s cooking, missed normal school things, missed doing anything that wasn’t practicing and dancing and more practicing. Hakyeon is smaller against his side than he was then, but it still feels the same, the cinch of his arms steady and bossily comforting.

“Can I give you a kind-of kiss for the kind-of date?” Hakyeon says playfully.

Sanghyuk jerks his head up. Blinks a lot. 

“Uh. Sure,” he says.

Even in the dim light, Sanghyuk can see Hakyeon’s lips part, his eyes a little wide. He looks about as off-balance as Sanghyuk feels, like he didn’t actually expect Sanghyuk to take him up on it, like he expected Sanghyuk to duck away and make protesting noises, as usual. Hakyeon hesitates, looking around at the dark shelter. It’s completely empty, except for them, because apparently no one else thinks of going to the river at three in the morning during a rainstorm.

And then, Hakyeon lifts his hands to Sanghyuk’s jaw, leans towards him.

Sanghyuk has a brief moment of panic in his belly, because it’s _Hakyeon-hyung_ , because this isn't exactly what the plan was, because he isn’t sure if Hakyeon is going for his cheek or what, because he wants a proper kiss. And then something like a weird calm comes over him, and he thinks, fuck it—except not really, because he really, really cares about how this is going turn out, but he might as well have a say in how it goes. He leans quickly into Hakyeon's touch, catching Hakyeon’s lips at the corner of his mouth.

Hakyeon gives a short indrawn breath, his lips parting under Sanghyuk's, and Sanghyuk is definitely going to remember that sound, maybe think of it sometimes the way he thinks of the hem of his jacket skimming Hakyeon’s bare thighs.

Sanghyuk tries frantically to think of any kissing tips that Jaehwan passed on with great sagacity, because it’s been awhile, and he really, really doesn’t want this to be the last time Hakyeon kisses him. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, jerks them up to hover around Hakyeon's shoulders before he realizes he still has the bag of snacks in his hand and that he’s whapping Hakyeon’s back with it.

But then there’s Hakyeon’s thumbs stroking over his cheeks, tilting his head for a good angle and guiding him through it soft and slow, and Sanghyuk thinks he might be able to catch on okay. Sanghyuk curls his arms around Hakyeon's back, letting the bag drop to the floor and spreading his fingers over the dip of Hakyeon’s strong back. 

He feels Hakyeon shiver and lean into him, sliding his hands down to rest on Sanghyuk’s chest. It's funny, because as much as Hakyeon complains about them calling him short, Sanghyuk thinks that he might not mind feeling small, sometimes. He slides his lips over Hakyeon’s, just looking for what feels good, feels nice, and finding that there’s a lot of things that feel good about Hakyeon’s lips against his and Hakyeon’s breath over his mouth.

Hakyeon breaks the kiss, pulling back. He blinks a lot and brings his hands up to fan himself. “I. Sorry, that was supposed to be—um,” Hakyeon starts to say. 

“I like you, hyung, and I’m going to kiss you again,” Sanghyuk blurts out.

Hakyeon gapes at him, and then laughs. Hakyeon’s eyes are shining and his lips are parted and laughing, and Sanghyuk wants to kiss the angle of his jaw, his ridiculous neck, the dip between his collarbones, all of it familiar but also completely new. 

“Han Sanghyuk, who brought you up to be so cheeky,” Hakyeon huffs, but he’s grinning.

Hakyeon’s hands pull him back in, curl around his neck to scratch through the short hair at his nape, and Sanghyuk can’t help the full-body shiver that it pulls from him. Hakyeon has definitely, definitely kissed a dude before, maybe even a couple of dudes, definitely more dudes than Sanghyuk, and his lips are hot and sure. 

He thinks he might be able to keep up with Hakyeon, though. Eventually. And maybe Hakyeon would be okay with that.

Hakyeon’s hands linger on his jaw when he pulls back, looking into Sanghyuk’s eyes for a long, intense moment before he tucks his grin into his chest and pulls Sanghyuk’s jacket closer around him, slipping his hands into the sleeves. Hakyeon reaches to push the sleeves up, but then he catches Sanghyuk’s eyes again. Sanghyuk can practically see things click together in Hakyeon’s head, because his smile slides to a knowing expression that never bodes well for the hope that he’ll let something drop. Hakyeon lets the sleeves of the jacket fall back around his hands.

“Is it okay if I borrow this?” Hakyeon asks cheerfully. 

“Uh, sure,” Sanghyuk says. 

“Good,” Hakyeon says, satisfied. He slips his hand into Sanghyuk’s and swings their joined hands back and forth. 

Sanghyuk can hear the slow click of raindrops on the river, the drumming downpour fading and receding into the night. “We could make a run for it,” he says. They’re pretty drenched already, and it probably won’t make much of a difference.

Hakyeon hums in agreement. He doesn’t move, though, watching the rain slip in long cords from the edge of the roof. His hand is steady and warm. 

“Or you could show me what snacks you brought,” Hakyeon says. “I want a proper date. It smells nice when it rains, doesn’t it?”

Sanghyuk isn't sure if corn chips count as proper date food, but they do now.


End file.
